William Baratheon: The Tale of a True Kings Struggle
by William Baratheon
Summary: I am William of House Baratheon, Second son of Robert, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. And if I am to believe Lord Stark and my uncles I am his one true heir.
1. Highgarden I

William Baratheon: The Tale of a True Kings Struggle

Summary: I am William of House Baratheon, Second son of Robert, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. And if I am to believe Lord Stark and my uncles I am his one true heir.

Disclaimer: The Song of Ice and Fire series belongs to George R.R. Martin, I am simply playing in it.

Authors Note: For the reader context William Baratheon is the second 'child' of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. However unlike the other children William is a true son of Robert. For the purposes of this story it has been 17 years since Roberts rebellion, Joffery is 16, William is 15, Robb and John are 17, Sansa is 14, Margaery is 15, Arya is 11, Bran 9, Rickon 6, Theon 18.

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, this is Game of Thrones, Sexual content, profanity, graphic violence, all that nice stuff.

* * *

Chapter One: Highgarden I

The warm breeze rolled through the training ground at Highgarden as Prince William Baratheon duelled his uncle Lord Renly Baratheon with wooden swords. The sweat was dripping from William while Renly was barely breaking a sweat as he swung down of William with their swords crashing into one another. As the two black haired men clashed they those watching could see the similarities between them the Baratheon facial features were strikingly the same William's eyes however were of Lannister green, where his uncle grew a short beard William preferred to remain clean shaven.

On the balcony above them stood Margaery Tyrell wearing a dress of Highgarden green with roses woven through the braids in her hair looking down on their fight. The rose maiden William called her, the love of his life, the women William had known since they were both eight, the woman who William hoped to marry if her father would allow it. Sadly her father had other plans to become the father of the Queen and Grandfather of a King by marrying her to his older brother Joffery.

William had been Renly's fosterling since he was eight years old when his mother sent him away. William had been Lord Renly's squire since he was twelve; while Renly was Master of Laws he was almost never in kings landing as the work was easily dealt with on the road. William had seen many parts of the Storm Land and the Reach over these many years but most of his time was spent here in Highgarden or at Storms End.

William was suddenly brought off his feet when Renly's sword struck his own hard enough that it splintered the sword. With another quick swing Williams's sword was out of his hands and on the ground far from him with Renly's sword at his throat he was calmly asked "Do you yield?"

"Yes" said William nearly out of breath inhaling rapidly in an attempt to refill his lungs.

"You did well" said Renly "You lasted five minutes this time, you are still a long way from prepared for the squire's tourney"

"I still haven't beaten you" replied William

Renly Laughed "I doubt you will for many years yet Will."

"Will we at least fight with real steel next time?" inquired William

"Perhaps, if I think you are ready"

There discussion was quickly interrupted as Margaery ran up to William and gave him a sudden hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You did well My Prince" said Margaery sweetly with her rose smelling hair and skin beside him.

"Thank you my lady" he said as he wrapped his arm around her back as they began to walk toward the gardens for lunch.

"Are you excited for the tournament, my prince" asked Margaery politely

"So long I can fight it for your honour my lady"

"Nothing would please me more my prince"

They came through one of the many archways into one of the main gardens of Highgarden where Margaery's Grandmother Olenna Redwyne the 'Queen of Thorns' was holding court with her many ladies and spies. She piped up as he approached.

"Ahh William, you shall be joining us for lunch then?" She asked

"Yes thank you Lady Redwyne" Said William politely as he took a seat at the table with Margaery taking the opposite seat.

"So Prince William how will your father receive our offer?" Asked Olenna

"My father has been rather clear on this with my mother that Joffery will marry one of Lord Eddard Stark's daughters once they come of age, and will not be swayed otherwise, no matter the bride price. Admittedly my father has not yet approached Lord Eddard about this but seems to be determined to join House Stark and Baratheon." replied William

"That is unfortunate" said Lady Redwyne "Mace will be most disappointed, however it may advance your plans to marry Margaery. I myself have no problem with it, but my son still has his ambitions and I doubt will be swayed until Joffery is married."

Margaery and William looked excitedly at each other at the prospect that they may yet be able to marry. Then they noticed that Willas had arrived, Willas turned to William and inquired "Three weeks until the squires tourney William, I trust your preparations are going well?"

"Indeed, I had a gruelling melee practice this morning and I suspect I shall have another this afternoon, before I start jousting practice next week. And Renly has promised to knight me should I win in the melee or joust." Boasted William

"My Prince will be a Ser, Ser William Baratheon, Prince of the Iron Throne, Heir to Storm's End" Proclaimed Margaery with great pride and a beaming smile on her face.

"That is assuming he will win, there is a saying about counting ones chickens before they hatch" Said Willas with his voice of cool wisdom.

"My prince will win, he is a Baratheon." Boasted Margaery

"Quite" replied Lady Redwyne

As the conversation steered away from him and into some discussion about some such lord and some lady between Willas and Olenna, William began to focus on the beautiful food before him, fresh breads, cheeses and meats, the finest wines of the Reach, the freshest and sweetest of fruits. As William begins to eat he feels a small foot sliding up his leg, knowing precisely who it was he smiles and looks up slowly so as not to arouse suspicion at Margaery who picks up one of the fresh cherries from one of the platters places it in her mouth and twirls it around sucking on it lusciously before pulling out the stalk and giving him one of her more flirtatious looks. As Margaery reaches for another cherry Lady Redwyne pipes up. "Margaery stop teasing the poor boy and William don't fall to the wills of that wanton siren."

William burst with laughter while Margaery seemed shocked at her grandmother's words before she began giggling out of control before she fell out of her chair. William stood up, went around to the other side of the table and helped Margaery up, before he turned to Lady Redwyne and said "If you would excuse us my Lady."

A courteous nod of the head from Lady Olenna and William left through the archway holding Margaery's hand. As soon as they had turned the corner and entered the castle Margaery pushed him up against the wall. Her lips crashed into his, her tongue slid into his mouth, his hand slid down to her lower back when Margaery broke the kiss and took his other hand to her core and said with whispered lust that he had never heard from her before "I want you William."

William stopped and grabbed her shoulders looked into those deep brown eyes and spoke. "Margaery Tyrell, I love you with all my heart, but I will not dishonour you, I will not be my father and father a thousand bastards. I will win the squires tourney in three weeks' time. I will crown you the Queen of love and beauty. I will ask your father for you hand. We will be married, and we shall have many children. I swear this by the Old Gods, the Drowned God, the Storm God and the Seven."

Margaery's lips were quickly back upon him and she whispered

"Then you had better win that tourney"

"When I fight for your honour I will always win" he said with a smile

* * *

Several weeks of gruelling training came for William the only respite came with Margaery and the beautiful dinners in Highgarden. It was the day before the tourney when Renly barged into Williams's room at the crack of dawn.

"Wake up prince, we're going hunting." Shouted Renly

William looked up bleary eyed at his uncle in his full armour with his sword at his side and his Stag Helm under his arm, Loras stood beside him with his full armour as well. William turned to his uncle and asked

"Why are we going hunting?"

"One of Mace Tyrell's banner men told me that he had spotted a great stag out to the east yesterday with a huge set of antlers, we need these antlers for your helmet if you're a Baratheon you need to look the part."

William smiled, the stag helm was one of the great symbols of his house and all Baratheon's killed the stag themselves. William leapt out of bed he saw his uncle smirk at his nudity and his uncle commented "I see you and Margaery were busy last night then."

William immediately became flustered and sputtered and replied

"No it was too dammed hot; I would never dishonour Lady Margaery."

"I was only joking nephew, get your armour on, I'll prep the horses."

William quickly rushed and with the help of several pages donned his silver armour and rushed to the main hall where he found Loras and Renly breaking there fast. William joined them with a bowl of the reach fruit porridge they ate quickly and silently before rushing out to the courtyard where he found his black stallion Shadow waiting. Shadow had been a gift from Lord Willas for his last name day. This jet black stallion was extremely strong and tough, while not the fastest it made up for that in its strength being able to carry William and his gear without breaking a sweat. The hunting party consisted of just himself, Ser Loras and Renly and they swiftly rode out of Highgarden to the eastern plains.

For several hours they wandered the eastern plains while there were many deer, none were this stag. It was as we came over a hill we saw it standing majestically in a grass field with some of the largest antlers that any of them had seen. William made his horse begin a quiet approach as he drew his bow. While he would traditionally aim for the neck any chance of damaging those antlers would make it pointless so he instead aimed for the hind legs hoping to slow the stag down if it bolted. As he drew back the stag suddenly turned to him and began pawing the ground and dipping its head to show its antlers. William fired and his shot rang true striking into one of the stags hind legs sending in running with a limping back leg, William charged his horse onward at once drawing his sword and preparing to strike. As his horse came right up beside he stabbed right into the chest of the stag and with a sudden lurch the stag fell head over hoof into the grass. William quickly steadied his horse and drew out his meat sack with Loras and Renly approaching with their own. They made quick work off it with William taking the head and Loras and Renly taking the real meat. They quickly sat and ate their lunch rations before riding back to Highgarden.

As they returned to the courtyard at Highgarden Margaery was waiting for him wearing one of her more revealing dresses along with the Highgarden smith. William immediately dismounted and presented the Smith with the Stag's head before Lady Margaery spoke to him "I trust you were successful my prince?"

"Indeed Lady Margaery, we shall be feasting on Venison tonight" said William as they proceeded inside.

* * *

The first day of the tourney had arrived at last, the Reach unlike most parts of Westeros had very formal tournaments and this one would be no different. There were three events Archery, Melee and the Joust each with points up for grabs, three points for first place, two for second, and one for third, the winner would be the person with the most points or if there was a draw they would fight a duel till one of them wins.

William had sent a raven to his father a month ago informing him of the impending tourney and inviting him to attend. He received a reply back from his father apologising that he could not come for some excuse that William knew was a farce and no doubt his mother's fault. For all his life William had never understood his mother's constant hate of him, while she constantly doted on Joffery and somewhat ignored Myrcella and Tommen but absolutely despised him. She had never shown any affection for him, no hugs, no gifts, only cold words and a cold demeanour. The only people who had shown affection were his father, his uncle Renly and Jon Arryn. Renly was the one who suggested fostering me, while my father was directly opposed but he came around with the convincing of both Jon and Renly of the need to get him away from his angry mother. William had also written to his uncle Tyrion who had informed him that he wouldn't miss it for the world, but then again his uncle did love tourneys.

William wandered his way down into the gardens, nervousness flowed through his veins as he came through the archway he saw his uncle Tyrion with Renly and Ser Loras when Tyrion turned to him and shouted "Ahh here his is, the man of the hour" as Tyrion stood up and waddled up to him "nervous, come drink some of these beautiful Reach wines and break your fast with us." William joined them as they chatted for a while before William saw Margaery approaching holding something covered by a large red cloth. "My prince" she said "I have a gift for you." William stood up, walked over and pulled back the cloth revealing his new helmet with the antlers of the stag he killed the day before forged as part of it with gold and silver trim the helm was something to behold. He turned to the four of them and spoke true "Thank you, Lady Margaery, Ser Loras, Uncles, let us go win a tourney."

The first day of the tourney would be the melee, William's best event; he stepped out onto the tourney arena with the other fifteen squires as Lord Mace Tyrell began his opening speech with Margaery sitting to his left looking absolutely resplendent in a dress that while covering her breasts showed her chest and belly. William couldn't help but smile as others ogled her knowing that she only had eyes for him. As Lord Mace's speech ended the squires headed to different areas to make final preparations for the melee. William went before the stands and knelt and spoke loudly to Margaery "Margaery of House Tyrell, I ask to fight in your honour."

Margaery rose and removed a handkerchief she had up her sleeve and spoke in those formal tones that always came out at court "It would be my pleasure, William of House Baratheon" as she approached him and tied the handkerchief to his upper arm. He could see the jealously of some of the other squires at the attention he got from Margaery and knew there was going to be some viciousness in this melee. There were traditionally two ways that a melee could be fought. The first was a series of one on one duels, the second was an all-out brawl. In this tourney it was going to be a brawl, ever fighter starts an equal distance apart and whoever was the last man standing would win and the last two to yield would get second and third. William took his spot, drew his sword and threw on his helm with his antlers giving him an imposing look on all the other squires. William looked at his opponents some of them were green boys, most were from the reach one of the more interesting opponents was a squire for Oberyn Martell.

Mace Tyrell declared the battle to begin, William immediately charged for the squire who was on the opposite side of the arena to him, the Green boy raised his shield expecting a direct blow. _Stupid boy_ though William and swung his sword underneath the shield with all the strength the black haired Baratheon could muster sending the shield flying from the green boys hand up into his head sending the green boy spiralling into unconsciousness. William turned and was that three others were already unconscious, another had yielded and that Oberyn's squire was in the process of downing another. Knowing that this was his major opponent William turned to him just as Oberyn's squires' opponent fell. Like most Dornishmen Oberyn's squire fought with a spear and shield while William had always fought on foot with just his sword. As William and the Dornishman circled one another William knew what he had to do, it was a move that he had practiced many times before but should it fail would result in a spear through the stomach which would put him out of the tourney.

William and the Dornishman circled each other slowly while the clangs of the other swords rang in the background. As the Dornishman lunged with his spear William swung his sword underneath the spear and drove it upwards enough to bring William close enough to the Dornishman to Bring his boot into his stomach, as the Dornishman reeled from the attack William slammed down with all his strength onto the Dornishman's head sending him into unconsciousness. As William looked up he saw only one last opponent a squire from House Hightower who he swiftly disarmed winning the melee to the applause of the crowd. But in the end it was not the crowd he was fighting for was he nodded his head in Margaery's direction and left the field.

As William began with the help of some pages to remove his armour he saw both is uncles approaching with Tyrion holding a large bag of gold with a grin on his face and mirth in his eyes as Renly came over and slapped his hand on his shoulder while Tyrion said laughing "Keep this up boy and I shall be a very rich man, rich on Oberyn Martell's Gold."

* * *

The archery on the second day was an event that William knew would not go well for him as there were many better archers in this tourney. Yet above Williams own expectations he came third the only issue was that Martell's squire had come first after coming third in the melee meaning that they were on equal points. The competition in the joust was now between himself and Oberyn Martell's squire with the winner winning the tourney.

The day of the joust finally came and William knew his match ups as they had been drawn the night before. He was facing some House Florent green boy as his first matching. He came out onto the field on Shadow to thunderous cheering for the Stag Prince. He once again went to the king's box and asked for the right to fight for Margaery's honour. With Margaery's Handkerchief once again tied to his arm William took his place at the his end of the arena facing toward his opponent as he was thrown lance William looked at his opponent and saw how nervous he looked he nodded his head and lowered his helmets visor and began his charge. In the end it takes a fair bit to stop the charge of Shadow and when his lance hit the House Florent boy with a resounding bang as he was ploughed off his horse with William not even breaking a sweat. William was next challenged by a Squire from House Tarly who fell after two lances. His next opponent was a squire for House Hightower the same squire who he had beaten for first place in the melee. William could see the look of vengeance on his face before he lowered his face shield. As they charged William could feel his fury, and then there was a crack and William felt nothing but pain in his gut. He'd been hit but he was still on the horse, William felt as though the lance had torn out his stomach he looked back at his opponent who had triumphant look on his face. Williams face hardened to all seriousness, he looked to his page, a Seaworth. He shouted "Lance" and grabbed the lance and remembered those words of his house _Ours is the fury_ and with those words William gathered the Fury that his house was famed for and focused on the gut of that Hightower boy and charged. His lance slammed into the Hightower Boy's gut sending him flying off the back of his horse. William threw up his visor with a triumphant look on his face and thought _Mine is the fury_ as he took in the applause of the crowd he tipped his head to Margaery and proceeded off the arena.

The time of the final joust had come; the Martell Squire had won all of his previous tipping's making him William's opponent. William knew that he was not going to be at his strongest in this tipping due to his injury in the previous one; his stomach would be black and blue by the next morning. He rode out onto the arena for the final joust doing his circle of the field when he noticed Margaery she had changed her dress now to one of the brightest yellow that was open in the middle so much so that you could see in-between her breasts and all the way down to her belly button. To William she looked absolutely radiant, something to fight for. William approached the king's box and held out the handkerchief that Margaery had given him and presented his lance, she tied it to the end. He led his horse around to his start position; William knew that any hit would take him off the horse due to his injury which meant that he had to land his lance or he would lose. Luckily the Dornishman had a House Martell shield which made for a perfect target to focus on to slam his lance into that sun. William charged so focused on slamming it into that sun, and then came the Slam.

The crack was louder than any heard that day both lances shattered, William fell backward trying so hard to hold on to his horse as his stomach rippled with pain. As William managed to slow the horse and pull himself back upright with an incredible throbbing pain in his gut. He looked over and saw the Martell lying on the ground and William could not help but smile. He saw a servant girl come over to him holding a tray with a crown of blue flowers on it, William picked it up led his horse to the king's box and he reached over and placed the crown atop Margaery's head to the cheer of the crowd. Lord Mace rises and declares him the winner and hands him the prize money he then notices he has no idea where Renly is, that is when he sees him come onto the arena and William comes down off Shadow. William sees Renly standing there in his full green armour with his gold stag's helm at his side as Renly approaches he shouts "Take a knee boy." William drops to one knee as Renly draws his sword and says those famous words "I Renly of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Master of Laws." Renly Sword came upon his right shoulder "William of House Baratheon, In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be Brave." The sword was moved to his left "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just." The sword moved back to his right "In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent." Before moving it back to his left "In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect Women, rise Ser William of House Baratheon." William stood to the cheers of the crowd and the smiling face of his uncle who turned to him and said "now we feast" with a grin.

* * *

The great hall of Highgarden was brimming with the many banner men and knights who had come for the tourney the smell of the many meals filled the hall. The newly knighted Ser William sat at the high table Beside Margaery and Lord Mace who had taken a real liking to him that night, but when you crown a man's daughter the Queen of Love and Beauty it can do that sort of thing. The feast had been going for hours and while the great wine of the reach did somewhat dull the pain in William's Gut it was still there, he signalled one of the servants to ready a very hot bath in his chambers to help relax his stretched muscles and hopefully put him to sleep. William excused himself from the feast and proceeded to his chambers, taking in the last of the many congratulations that were thrown his way. When he go to his chambers he slipped into the bath without second thought. William could not help but smile to himself _I've done it_ he thought _A knight of the realm, my love crowned a queen of love and beauty, what more can the second son of a king ask for._ His musing was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. William assumed that it was a servant with more hot water for him but was surprised when he heard the door locking and that is when she came around the corner. Margaery stood at the doorway to the bathroom resplendent in that beautiful yellow robe with her blue flower crown atop her head. His finger rose out of the water and pointed at her and he spoke quietly "That dress is beautiful on you; you had every man in that arenas eyes on you."

She looked him in the eye and said "I can't decide how I like it better, this way or this way" as she removed it revealing her lightly tanned perky breasts with their pink nipples on the end. William groaned with lust as she reached down and removed her skirt and underclothes revealing the wispy brown bush that covered her sex. She lowered herself into the bath with him and reached out and took his length in her hand as it slowly hardened while she leant over and took his lips in hers. She broke there kiss and giggled "you are much bigger than I expected." William whispered in reply with such loving adoration "you were far more beautiful then I imagined." Margaery took his lips again and deepened there kiss as William reached out at slowly brushed across her sex drawing a moan from Margaery. William felt her move to bring him to her hole, he broke there kiss and said with all seriousness "I will honour you my lady, you know this, I will marry you, save your maiden head till then, for now sit here with me." She looked him in the eye both respectful of his choice and slightly disappointed before moving to the other end of the bath as William passed her a glass of wine. She turned to him "I have good news, I managed to convince father, he will write to the King and offer my hand for yours" she said as she took his hand. William exploded into a smile knowing this was the best day of his life so far, as he and Margaery drank and talked the night away William could not help but smile despite the pain in his chest.

* * *

William awoke the next morning to a knock on the door with a splitting headache and a sore chest but still with a smile. Before he could even answer the door was opened with his Uncle Renly entering looking grim and said "A raven arrived this morning from Kings Landing, Jon Arryn is dead, and your father commands us to return."

* * *

Authors Note: And so it begins… Leave reviews if you would, I will try get the next chapter out within the next two weeks, I hope you enjoyed it.

William Baratheon


	2. King's Landing I

William Baratheon: The Tale of a True Kings Struggle

Summary: I am William of House Baratheon, Second son of Robert, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. And if I am to believe Lord Stark and my uncles I am his one true heir.

Disclaimer: The Song of Ice and Fire series belongs to George R.R. Martin, I am simply playing in it.

Authors Note: For the reader context William Baratheon is the second 'child' of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. However unlike the other children William is a true son of Robert. For the purposes of this story it has been 17 years since Roberts rebellion, Joffery is 16, William is 15, Robb and John are 17, Sansa is 14, Margaery is 15, Arya is 11, Bran 9, Rickon 6, Theon 18.

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, this is Game of Thrones, Sexual content, profanity, graphic violence, all that nice stuff.

* * *

Chapter Two: King's Landing I

William stood at the gates of Highgarden beside Tyrion, Renly and Ser Loras as the final preparations for their departure were being wrapped up. When William saw several of his uncles guardsmen approach on their horses flying the Baratheon banners he knew it was time to leave. He saw Margaery approaching with tears in her eyes, William wrapped his arms around her and asked "my lady why do you cry?"

Margaery looked up at him tearfully "When will I see you again my prince?"

William smiled "if my father accepts our betrothal I will see you in King's landing when you are presented to court. Do not fret my queen I will see you soon enough."

Margaery kissed him softly on the lips, "Don't forget about me with all those Crownland Ladies."

William smiled "I never could." And with that William leapt onto his horse, nodded to his uncle and there party began to set off leaving a tearful Margaery behind.

As they passed through the gates and began heading up the rose road William rode up beside his uncle and asked him "Why did my father call us back?"

"The Hand of the King is dead; The Master of Laws will assume his responsibilities until a new one is chosen. You are my ward so you go where I go, and we will have to see your father about your betrothal anyway." Replied Renly

William couldn't help but grin on the thought of his success, the blessings of Lord Mace for his marriage plans, his knighthood, and a tourney win under his belt, a return to King's Landing will be interesting. _Three Years_ William thought _Three years since I was last in King's Landing, for Joffery's 13th name day tourney. I remember watching that spoiled little shit kill Tommen's fawn and suffer no punishment. The cold looks of his mother, but it was good to see my father again getting fatter every time. Stannis was moaning as usual, but William did love his uncle despite his gruff and distant nature. _Williams's thoughts went with him on the long trip to King's Landing.

* * *

It took over a week to reach Kings Landing down the rose road, the inns and holdfasts along the road happy to host a Prince and the Lord of Storms End. The whole party knew that they were close to King's Landing when they smelt it, the smell of an overcrowded population, five hundred thousand people contained in a set of walls that had not been expanded on since they were built. They rode up threw the King's Gate, William and Renly donned their helmets before entering and the sight of two men in full Baratheon armour riding in on huge stallions with Baratheon banner men was a majestic sight to the people of King's Landing. They rode past the great sept to the Red Keep on the hill, as William came through the gate he could see the honour guard waiting for him, his family and half the court were all there to see him. William halted his horse beside Renly's and slid off , removed his helmet and walked up with his uncle to his father where they both took a knee before him.

Robert looked at William and said in his gruff voice "You don't have to knell before me boy." William stood up and was engulfed in a crushing hug from his father "It's good to see you again boy" said Robert with such pride "My you've grown into a real man now" His father turned to Tyrion, Loras and Renly. William looked over to his other family; he looked at his mother, her face a mask of absolute coldness "Mother it's good to see you" William said curtly

"William" his mother said with a nod and the coldness that William could never fathom the reasoning behind.

"Is that your helmet William?" asked the shy voice of his younger brother Tommen.

William turned with a smile and took his helmet out from underneath his arm and handed it to Tommen "Indeed brother, I won a tourney in that helmet" said William with great pride.

"You won a tourney" said Tommen in awe of his brother as Tommen put William's helmet on his head and began trying to walk around under the weight and instead bumped into Myrcella to the amusement of them both. William turned to his sister "And how are you good princess?"

"I am well brother I trust your journey went well?" said Myrcella

"Indeed the hospitality of the reach could not have been better." Replied William before noticing that someone was absent "where's Joffery?" William's question went unanswered as there was a sudden crash as Tommen tripped and fell to the ground face first, luckily he was wearing Williams's helm, but that did not stop him from beginning to ball his eyes out crying. Cersei rapidly ran over and ripped William's helm from Tommen's head and threw it at him, William caught it luckily avoiding any damage to it, his mother gave him a look as though this was all his fault. He father turned looking somewhat unconcerned before turning to him and motioning him to follow saying "Come on boy, we're having a private lunch in my quarters, you can talk to your siblings at dinner."

William followed his father into Maegor's Holdfast the great red castle within a castle. William remembered his childhood running through these red halls as he slowly ascended the castle to his father's quarters. Robert turned to him as they walked and nodded to his helm "I see your helmet; I hope you killed the stag yourself."

William immediately replied "of course father, nothing less would be accepted, the stag we hunted in the plains to the east of Highgarden, I shot him in the leg with my bow and then cut his throat, he was a big one, tasted great too."

His father laughed "they always do my 'boy, they always do. Well at least you can accompany me on my hunting trips now; your other brother never seems to want too always hiding behind his mother's skirts that boy is, more Lannister than Baratheon."

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you father" Said William with great pride at the thought.

They entered the Kings quarters, the most elaborate bedroom in the whole palace, William saw a freshly roasted lamb's leg, breads, cheeses and fruits were waiting for them. William saw his cousin Lancel Lannister who he presumed was his father's squire filling their goblets with the wine vase in his hand. His father told Lancel to leave the vase and give them some privacy; they both began tucking in to the great food. After several mouthfuls William spoke up "I won that squires tourney father."

His father looked at him confused "What tourney, I wasn't told about any tourney or I would have been there in a snap."

William's eyes narrowed "I did send a raven inviting you to Highgarden, you sent back saying you had other business to attend too."

His father's eyes narrowed as well both of them knowing exactly what had happened "That accursed woman" he growled "I have no idea what she has against you, her own flesh and blood. It is no matter we should not be focusing on the intrigues of your mother, this is supposed to be a happy reunion, you said you won, how?"

William grinned "I won the melee trouncing a spear welding Dornishmen and a Hightower boy." His father smiled "I got third in the archery, but I was never good at that." Robert sniggered, William continued. "I won the early tipping's, my second last one was a killer though, took a lance straight to the gut, it has been over a week and it's still painful."

His father laughed even harder than that and said "I remember when I was in the vale back in the day when me and Ned decided to practice jousting he got me straight in the gut, blew me clear off my horse, I was pissing blood for a week." Robert said cracking up about it "those were the days."

"I'm sorry for your loss father, Jon was a good man." William said sorrowfully

"That he was my boy, but that's no matter now. Tell me more about the tourney."

"well" William began "my final opponent was a Martell boy, the same Dornishman I trounced in the melee, I knew I had to take him out in the first round or I'd be on my ass cause of my guts, so I charged him down and threw him off the horse, but not before he got me in the guts again, I nearly fell off but luckily I hung on for dear life and won."

His father grinned with pride "and who did you crown queen of love and beauty boy?"

William looked at his father with great pride "Margaery Tyrell."

"Margaery Tyrell" his father muttered "I was wondering why Lord Mace changed his tune. Tell me boy what think of this woman?"

"I crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty father, I think it should be quite clear" William said.

"Don't play coy with me boy, what do you really feel about her?" His father asked more firmly this time.

"I love her" William admitted somehow ashamed as if this was a bad thing "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, I have known her since I was eight years old, I would not want to think of life without her."

Robert looked back at William with a serious expression on his face "Love, I was in love once, it was a great thing, but I lost my love to that Targaryen scum, and I would not want to deny you the chance at love. However she is a Tyrell, they were enemies of House Baratheon and besieged Storms End your likely future holding for a year. Stannis would say they are as bad as the Lannisters, but Maces betrothal offer did come with a significant dowry, which could help pay off the crowns debts." Robert mused "I am not sold on it boy, but I will think about it."

"That is all I ask father" William said with a hopeful expression on his face

"What else happened then boy?" Robert inquired

"After my victory Renly knighted me" Said William with great pride.

"HA, my boys a knight" said Robert with the most pride he had ever heard from his father as he slapped him on the shoulder from across the table "Your turning out well boy, better than your brother, did you know he was too lazy to greet you this morning, considered it below his status, no doubt told that by his mother" His father said angrily. "The boy expects respect but does not earn it; he will be a terrible king, if only you had been born first, you would be a great heir to the House Baratheon legacy"

William listened to his father's lamentation and knew he had to change the topic for he knew his father would go on for hours "Why did you call me and Renly back father?"

His father looked up at him "I forgot I didn't include that in the letter, we are journeying to Winterfell in a moons time, I expect you to accompany me."

William looked confused "Winterfell father?"

"In the north boy, it due time I paid a visit to Ned, he will take over as Hand of the King" Robert said gruffly.

William suddenly had a brilliant idea "Father, perhaps to help you with your decision on my betrothal I could invite Margaery to come with us, she did tell me she wanted to see the north at some point."

His father mused "All right, send a raven, she has one moon to get here or we leave without her, tell her to pack something warm, its cold up there."

William could not be more pleased, he was going to be reunited with Margaery sooner than he expected "Thank you Father you will not regret it."

He father just grunted before ordering "Go get out of your armour and get into court clothing, I expect to see you at court this afternoon."

William bowed to his father and left.

* * *

William returned to his rooms for the first time in three years, he looked around them, reds everywhere _No doubt my mother's been here, trying to make me believe I'm some lion cub_. William summoned one of his servants and ordered them to begin the process of redecorating his room "Baratheon yellow and black" he ordered "I am a stag, not a lion" before adding "and help me get this armour off." William finally managed to get out of his armour throwing on a black shirt and breaches made of leather and silk and then taking a silk House Baratheon banner as a cape. The banner itself was a gift from Renly for his 13th name day he hadn't yet had a chance to use it and this seemed appropriate tying it around his neck and then throwing it over his left shoulder. He grabbed his sword and scabbard and wore it on his right hip.

William realised he had one last thing to do before he went to court, write a letter to Margaery.

**Margaery**

**I have arrived in King's landing and spoken to father, he is interested in your father's proposal, His Grace requests that you accompany me and the royal party to Winterfell so he may think more on the proposal and meet you.**

**I hope to see you soon**

**Ser William Baratheon**

**Prince of the Iron Throne, Heir to the Stormlands**

William ordered a servant to have it sent to Highgarden immediately, while he left for court.

* * *

The Great Hall of the Red Keep was awe inspiring to any, a hall capable of seating a thousand with the Iron Throne at the end. Today it was packed with the return of Lord Renly and William bringing many to attend, William's father was sitting upon the throne with Cersei at his left while Renly stood at his right side as the acting hand. William saw his father curtly nod to him when he saw him enter with his bright yellow banner. As the petitioner finished and his father delivered his ruling William heard Renly begin "Your Grace, Ser William Baratheon does request and audience before you at this court." Robert nodded his head signifying his approval, and William stepped forward to the murmuring of the court, mostly due to his title of Ser at such a young age, he even heard one commenter mention that his brother was not a Ser much Williams amusement and his mother's dismay.

"Your Grace" William began "I have returned to King's landing this day having one the Highgarden squires tourney, and request Your Graces permission to re-join the court and accompany you to Winterfell."

Robert lent forward to look at him "William of House Baratheon I welcome you back to my court, you have proven yourself worthy being knighted at such a young age, and tourney win. You have brought prestige to House Baratheon and pride to me for having such a son. I welcome you back to the court." William bowed his head in thanks and preceded off to the and out of the hall having done his part and stirred up the court to no end, he decided he'd better go supervise the redecoration of his room.

When the evening came William went to the family dining room where Tommen and Myrcella were already waiting. William walked past his brother and ruffled his hair "Feeling better?" William looked at his brother who had a large bruise on the front of his face and a few cuts Tommen nodded, _back to shyness _William thought. Myrcella turned to him "I saw the servants running in and out of your room, what were you doing?"

William laughed "Mother was of the opinion that I like Lannister Red, I've spent far too much time in our ancestral lands, yellow and black are my colours. I am a stag, not a lion." Robert strode into the room and took his seat at the head of the table, while William discussed with Tommen about his kittens. Then finally his brother and mother arrived, Joffery walked into the room with all pompousness as though we should all kiss his boots, when he saw William a sneer came across his face and he turned and said with a laugh "So my brother returns, has Renly tired of you already."

Robert looked up from his plate and angrily shouted "you'd do well to show your brother some respect boy, he returns to me with a Tourney win, a Knighthood, and a marriage offer. What have you brought home to me boy, dead cats hmm." Joffery suddenly fell very silent.

Cersei looked to Robert "You did not tell me of any marriage proposal Robert."

Robert put down the chicken leg he was holding "Mace Tyrell has offered his daughter Margaery's hand for our William with a significant dowry; speaking off which did you write to Highgarden boy." He asked William

"Of course father, It does normally takes two days for a raven to get there, I will come and find you as soon as there is a reply." William replied

Robert nodded his acceptance as Cersei piped up "I though Mace Tyrell was offering Margaery's hand for Joffery, a fitting match for a crown prince."

Robert turned and gave her a death stare "As I have told you time and time again woman, Joffery will marry a Stark girl, not a Tyrell, GET THIS INTO YOUR HEAD." He roared "William will be the Lord of Storms End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, the seat of House Baratheon, William crowned Margaery as the Queen of Love and Beauty and so Mace has changed his mind."

William knew this was a dire room to be in and excused himself.

* * *

Several days past as William waited for a reply from Highgarden, he spent most of his days training with Ser Barristan Selmy and tried to avoid his elder brother and mother, he tried to spend some time with Tommen and Myrcella. It was five days after his arrival that he was summoned to the small council chamber and handed the reply by Grand Maester Pycelle.

**William**

**I would be most pleased to accompany you and your family to the North and Winterfell. By the time you receive this I should no doubt be less than a week away with a small party of Reachmen.**

**I will see you soon my Prince**

**Lady Margaery of House Tyrell**

William thanked the Maester and went immediately to his father chambers. When he entered his father was sitting at his table signing and stamping the many papers that come with being a King.

"Father" said William in formal tones "I have received a reply from Highgarden, Lady Margaery shall be happy to accompany us.

His father grunted "sit boy I need to discuss something with you." William took a seat opposite his father "I am going to accept the betrothal offer when lady Margaery arrives at court."

William was utterly surprised and beamed "Thank you father I cannot thank you enough for this."

Robert looked at William with a small smile "I did this to deny your mother, she sought to have you named to the Kingsguard" William looked at his father confused at the notion "Your mother wanted to ensure Lannister dominance at court and avoid Tyrell influence, she no doubt intends to marry Joff to some Westerland lady to insure her houses dominant position. That is what our trip is for, to get a new hand, and to get a betrothal." William nodded his understanding "Hopefully this trip will man your brother up, because he is turning into a piss poor heir, if only you could have been born first, you would have been a great king" Robert mused to himself "No matter, your wedding will be held one we return from Winterfell, is that acceptable?"

"Of course Father, I cannot thank you any more for this."

His father smiled "run along then, go prepare yourself for you ladies arrival"

William bowed to his father and ran out of his chambers jubilant with happiness.

* * *

The week went by slowly for William, waiting for his beloved to arrive up the rose road, as much reading and training he did time did not speed up for him. When scouts finally reported that Margaery's party had been sighted on the rose road William nearly leapt with joy and immediately summoned his guardsmen to accompany him as an honour guard. On the back of shadow flanked by four Baratheon guards men welding the Baratheon banners William rode down the road until he met the Tyrell party a small group of banner men guarding a green carriage lead by white horses with roses engraved throughout the frame. When Margaery saw the Baratheon banners on the horse men riding alongside she knew exactly who was leading her party into the city.

As her party came to a stop in the red keep she saw her brother Loras standing beside Lord Renly as she stepped out of the carriage wearing her green travel gear she saw a black stallion with a man wearing a yellow Baratheon banner left shoulder come around behind Renly and Loras before he slid off and she recognised him instantly _My love_ she thought. She walked up to William and reached up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the check before greeting him "My prince."

William smiled with joy "Milady, Welcome to King's Landing, if you'll follow me to your rooms."

Margery followed William inside to her quarters, as she looked around her rooms these were some of the grandest rooms she had seen in her life with an incredibly large bedroom and bathroom with all the luxuries one would expect of a royal palace.

"My rooms are just down the hall" said William "My father granted me this wing of the palaces I have two other bedroom, a dining and sitting room."

Margaery was amazed with all of this she turned to William "it's everything I always imagined?" she said in awe

"Everything that is traditionally granted to a future princess." Margaery looked at him bewildered "My father has will declare our betrothal at this afternoons' sitting of court, as the wife of a prince you will become a princess, we are to be married after we return to Winterfell. I suggest you send a raven to your family after court to inform them of the good news, but for now get changed and prepare to attend to the king court" said William with a smile as he left for his rooms. Just as he was about to pass out the door Margaery grabbed him by both side of his face and planted a kiss straight onto his lips and whispered "I missed you, and thank you."

It took Margaery a long time to get ready for court, trying to decide what to wear, she was tempted to wear one of her more revealing dresses but in the end she was supposed to become a princess and a betrothed one _best to leave the revealing ones until after marriage_ she thought. Margaery decided it would be best to wear one of her more modest dresses choosing a light grass green dress made of silk she quickly changed and met Loras at the end of Williams's wing of rooms.

"Do you like your rooms' sister?" asked Loras as he locked arms with her

"Indeed brother, the luxury is astounding, how will this presentation work?" asked Margaery

"The king will call me forward, I'll present you, he will ask if you approve of the betrothal, he will ask William if he approves and that's it" stated Loras

"Not too hard then, typical court theatrics then?"

"Indeed sister." Concluded Loras

Margaery and Loras stood on the right side of the grand hall while waiting for the petitioners to finish, she saw William standing over on the right side appearing almost bored waiting for the court to hurry along. Finally the last petitioner wrapped up and Renly called them before the throne.

Loras came forward and spoke "Your grace I would like to present my sister Margaery of House Tyrell, and bring word from my father Lord Mace Tyrell, your most loyal vassal and Lord Paramount of the Reach." Margaery curtsied before the throne, Loras continues "My father offers the hand of his daughter for your son Ser William Baratheon." A murmur spread around the court as many began discussing such a match.

Robert turned to Margaery "Lady Margaery, are you pleased with this offer that your father has proposed?"

Margaery replied completely in court character "Of course your grace nothing would please me more, he is most handsome, he crowned me his queen of love and beauty and I would like nothing more to marry him and bear his sons."

An approving murmur went up around the court, Robert turned to William "William do you approve of such a match?"

William stepped forward and took Margaery's hand and said "Father I find this offer most pleasing, Lady Margaery is most beautiful woman that I love with all my heart."

His father spoke before the court could interrupt "Then it is settled" Robert turned to Loras "I ask that you return to your father and inform him I accept this offer. They shall be a married when we return from Winterfell.

Loras and William bowed and Margaery curtsied to the king and left.

* * *

After a week in the city the day had finally come to depart for Winterfell, the great many of carriages and the gigantic wheelhouse that had been assembled for the journey was an awe inspiring site. Margaery had chosen at least for the first leg of the journey to ride on her white mare alongside William on Shadow while they were waiting with the great train for the order to depart Margery though back on the week that she had here in Kings Landing.

After here presentation before the court a feast was held in celebration in one of the smaller halls it was there that she meet the queen and the crown prince. The queen was a conundrum to her; she seemed to hate her as much as she hated William which in itself was strange to her. Her hate of William she never understood he was her own son and yet she showed no love for him. Crown Prince Joffery was different, when he first saw her he looked all over her in an leery way that concerned her, she knew William saw it but could do nothing.

Myrcella and Tommen were sweet, Myrcella was a sweet girl who seemed interested in Highgarden and also was deeply excited for the wedding. Tommen was an adorable little boy loved kittens and reading, William had brought her with him to visit him, William interacted so well with his brother but she could see that Tommen was bullied by his oldest brother much to the anger of William. And then there was King Robert, the Usurper, a drunk by the best of terms. The man was in a perpetual state of drunkenness most of the time but William loves him and he loved William so she wasn't too concerned.

William was the most interesting, he was powerless to do anything about his older brother or his mother, and she had spent a lot of time in his wing of the palace. While she hadn't had another bath session with him like she did in Highgarden they did share many private kisses in there wing of the keep, William said that this wing would be there's even after they were married. The many lunches were also quite enjoyable in their personal dining room, they had had dinner with Renly and Loras one of those nights and she really felt like they were a couple. The dinners with the royal family were not so fun the queen and the king were in a constant state of fighting and Joffery would either be making snide arrogant comments or giving her leery looks, or on the nights that King and Queen weren't fighting Cersei would have some almost undisclosed fury at her and William. In all it wasn't that bad and William had said that they would take over as the Castellans of Storm's End when William was a bit older so it wouldn't be forever.

Margaery was roused from her thoughts by the shout of King Robert ordering the party to get moving she looked over to William riding beside her with a smile who said to her "Long journey ahead of us Milady are you sure you want to spend it on the back of a horse?"

"So long I spend it with you my prince I am not all that concerned." She said with a shy smile, Margaery looked at the road ahead it was going to be a long journey, but a good one with many stops as some of the more famous castles of Westeros along the way, and when she returned she would be married to that handsome Baratheon man she loved.

* * *

Authors Note: and the great train departs, thanks for the reviews, keep them up they give me reason to keep going.


	3. Winterfell I

William Baratheon: The Tale of a True Kings Struggle

Summary: I am William of House Baratheon, Second son of Robert, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. And if I am to believe Lord Stark and my uncles I am his one true heir.

Disclaimer: The Song of Ice and Fire series belongs to George R.R. Martin, I am simply playing in it.

Authors Note: For the reader context William Baratheon is the second 'child' of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. However unlike the other children William is a true son of Robert. For the purposes of this story it has been 17 years since Roberts rebellion, Joffery is 16, William is 15, Robb and John are 17, Sansa is 14, Margaery is 15, Arya is 11, Bran 9, Rickon 6, Theon 18.

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, this is Game of Thrones, Sexual content, profanity, graphic violence, all that nice stuff.

* * *

Chapter Three: Winterfell I

They rode for weeks to reach Winterfell, from Kings landing to Harrenhal, where they stayed and feasted with Lady Whent for a night, before riding further up past the twins and through to Moat Cailin the ancient northern fortress that the Andals could never breach, until they arrived where they were now, a mornings ride from Winterfell. Margaery had ridden beside William the entire journey, through the rains of the riverland and the light summer snow as they came up through the north to Winterfell, through this Margaery earn the respect of King Robert with his infamous taunt to his son "A lady of the reach, the woman who will be your brother's wife has ridden this entire trip, while you hide in a wheelhouse, a real King leads his men, doesn't hide behind him." This brought great amusement to William and Margaery much to Joffery and the Queens displeasure.

They stood in camp as it was slowly being disassembled, _Last camp_ William thought as he looked out across it all. He saw Margaery approaching covered in furs, her skinny reachlander body was not built for the northern winters _nor is mine_ William thought, and he wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her up as she buried her face in his chest "ready for the last ride milady?" he asked her, the steam pouring from his mouth as he breathed.

Margaery looked up into his eyes "never more ready" she replied.

William laughed and wrapped his arm around Margaery's back as they walked in the direction of the King's tent "Yes tonight we get the warmth and hearth of Winterfell and tomorrow we don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn."

Margaery smiled at the thought, there musings were interrupted by the approach of William's father King Robert. "William" he shouted "William, I've got a job for you." He said once he got a bit closer, Margaery raised an eyebrow to him and William shrugged and turned to his father. "Good, Boy I want you to don your full armour and helm and lead the rear guard as we ride into Winterfell."

William looked back at his father with surprise "I would be honoured father, may Margaery ride with me."

"Of course my boy, she has ridden beside you all this way, I would not end it now." His father replied with a little bit of pride

As the couple left the tent William turned to Margaery "Would you like to help me put my armour on milady?"

Margaery nodded her assent and they travelled through the vast camp that was slowly being disassembled to William's tent. Ducking through the flap at the front Margaery looked around the rather humble yellow tent, a small bed in the corner, two chests, a table and chairs, she watched William walked over to one of the chests and pull it away from the tents walls with a groan and all his strength before he reached around his neck and pulled out the key. As William flipped the lid on the top of the chest Margaery looked inside, to the polished armour set within. Margaery knew that William's uncle Tyrion had given him as a knighting present a suit of armour to match his helm, the polished pieces had a colouring somewhere halfway between silver and gold and the great breast plate had the crowned stag carved into it. Margaery watched as he pulled each of the pieces of armour out and lined them up before he began to remove his clothes, see watch closely as he reveal his bare back and she could see the muscles from all those year of training before he pulled on a thin wool shirt and then light chain mail to cover it. She watched him slap his plate armour over his boots, legs and arms before he finally reached for the chest plate, he turned to look at her "this the bit where I need your help" as he held out the Chest plate too her. She looked at the chest plate realising how it worked there was a hinge on one side and pins on the other, she carefully placed it on him as he held is arms out. As she hears the pins snap into place she reaches on hand up to the top of his head and brings his face down to hers. Her lips touch his and her tongue enters his mouth to duel with his, William breaks there kiss and presses his nose to hers with the taste of Margaery on his lips "mount up" he said.

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark stood in the main courtyard in his fortress, Winterfell. After more than a month of preparations the day had finally come for the Kings arrival, Eddard could hear the sound of the horses beginning there gallop across the Winterfell drawbridge, and then he saw them. The Seven men of the Kingsguard flanking a large man with a black charcoal beard which Eddard knew instantly was Robert, Eddard went down on one knee the assembled people of Winterfell followed suited, Eddard saw out of the corner of his eye a huge red and gold carriage pull through the gate_ The Queen's Wheel house _no_ doubt _thought Eddard. Eddard saw Robert slide off his horse and approach him, as Robert stood in front of him he motioned for Eddard to get up, Eddard rose and he watched as Robert looked him up and down before he said "you've gotten fat." Eddard looked down at Robert's protruding belly and looked back at him as though to say _so have you_. Robert cracked a smile and roared with laughter wrapping need in one of his big bear hugs. As they broke their embrace Robert slapped Eddard on the shoulder and said "I've missed you Ned."

Eddard responded "I've missed you as well your grace."

"Enough of this your grace shite Ned, I get enough of that at court." Eddard looked over and saw a blonde women approaching with three blond children. "Ahh, here they are" said Robert turning back to his approaching family "Ned, may I present my wife Queen Cersei."

Ned nodded his head curtly to her and said politely "Your Grace."

Robert turned to the others "my first son Joffery" as he pointed to the tallest of the group. Eddard looked closely at Joffery; the boy had a sneer as though Winterfell was not up to his standards. "My Daughter Myrcella" Eddard looked to the girl, just as beautiful as her mother it seemed and she seemed captivated with her surroundings. "My son Tommen" Eddard looked at this little boy, a bit pudgy like his father who seemed excited by all the knights and their horses _No doubt wants to be knight in future_ Eddard thought. Robert then turned toward the gate "and my other son…." Eddard suddenly turned as a huge black stallion came charging into the courtyard, on its back sat a man in golden plate armour with a silk cape bearing the crowned stag of House Baratheon billowing out behind him, wearing a Gold Stag helm with some of the largest antlers Eddard had ever seen. As the gold plated rider reared up the horse Eddard saw a brown mare with a girl wrapped in furs on it. Eddard watched as the gold plated rider sild off his horse and helped the fur wrapped Lady from her horse. Robert turned back to him and said with great pride "And this is my other son Ser William and his betrothed Lady Margaery of House Tyrell." Eddard turned to William who had now removed the helm tucking it under his arm and linked arms with the Lady Margaery. William looked like a combination of Renly and a younger Robert but with those striking green Lannister eyes, the Lady Margaery was a real beauty the type that men would go to war over, Eddard dipped his head to welcome them and William dipped his own and greeted "Lord Stark"

William watched as Lord Eddard turned to his parents "Your Grace may I present my Family, my wife Catelyn." William looked at Catelyn Stark, _a woman of great pride by the way she holds herself, probably a beauty in her day, but ages has caught up to her, as it does to us all_ William mused. "My son Rickon" William looked at the little boy with the mop of curly brown hair, _a wild one_ though William. "My daughter Arya" who curtsied rather half-heartedly, much to the displeasure of her mother, _not one for being a lady_. "My heir Robb" William looked at the stark heir who had a head of mottled red and black hair who looked much the part of a noble heir and one to the North at that. "My son Bran" William Looked at the young stark boy, he seemed thoughtful but also excited with all the knights, _he'll get on well with Tommen then_. "And finally my daughter Sansa" William looked at the eldest of the Stark Girls, a true northern beauty she was, with long red hair, bright blue eyes, milky white skin and surprisingly tall for her age she was almost as beautiful as his Margaery, _And she'll will likely be marrying my brother, good luck to her_.

As Robert and Eddard headed off to see 'her' much to his mother's disapproval. There was an awkward silence in the courtyard as the two groups seemed to stare each other off. Margaery whispered in his ear "It appears you have an admirer" nodding to Sansa. William looked over and saw that Sansa Stark was staring at him. William was amused as Lady Sansa looked away blushing when she realised he'd noticed. It was Lady Stark who broke the ice "We will show you too your rooms, right this way.

* * *

William sat in his guest room in Winterfell; he could feel the heat radiating from the stone walls, William changed from his armour into his traditional blacks but with his new black fur coat that he'd brought with him from King's Landing. William made his way to the great hall for the feast where he saw the others preparing to enter, William took Margaery's hand and they took their place in the procession. Lord Stark lead in with Queen Cersei, followed by King Robert and Lady Catelyn, Joffery came with Sansa stark, then Lord Robb with William's sister Myrcella who was giving some rather him shy looks much to William's amusement, William and Margaery followed behind them, then came the starks ward and heir to the Iron Islands Theon Greyjoy with Arya Stark, then finally came the three little boy's Tommen, Bran and Rickon.

The great hall of Winterfell was lively with great food and great music as the two families sat at the high table; Robert was flamboyant as always, laughing at the stories he and Eddard spoke off, groping the many serving girls and drinking many skinfuls of wine, ale and mead. William sat with Margaery and Robb with whom he discussed swordplay while Margaery observed all around hall. William lent over to Margaery and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry that this isn't all that interesting for you."

Margaery whispered back "Oh but it has been, have you been listening to your brother and his conversation to the Lady Sansa?" William looked to her with a questioning eyebrow, Margaery continued "He has been telling the Lady Sansa about his many tourney wins and hunting successes." William tipped his head back and roared with laughter as he looked over at his brother who looked to be boasting to the Lady Sansa, while Lady Sansa seemed absolutely enthralled with him.

* * *

William stood leaning against a wall in the Winterfell training yard as he watched Robb and his bastard brother Jon Snow practice swordplay. Their wooden swords cracked against each other constantly, neither of them giving way, each one blocking perfectly knowing the others moves. They stopped suddenly and Robb turned to him "Care to join us?"

William looked over at them, shrugged his shoulders and said "Alright, you first Lord Robb." Jon handed him the Wooden sword, William spun it about his hand several times to get the balance right, the carefully sanded wooden rod, smooth and cylindrical but with a proper leather grip similar to the practice swords that he and Renly had used. Robb and William stood equal lengths apart and the Winterfell Master of Arms stared at them both sternly as if to say _don't kill each other _before he shouted "Begin!"

Robb attack swiftly bringing his sword down straight, William parried instantly pushing Robb back with a stumble, William swung straight for his hip, Robb quickly parried. Their fight continued like this for several minutes with Robb on the defensive for most of it, until finally William found the opening he was looking for and swung his sword with both hands straight into Robb's knee sending him down on to one knee, William swings again knocking the sword from his grip before levelling his sword at Robb's throat and asking him puffing with a raised eyebrow "Do you yield?"

Robb nodded trying to catch his breath when a booming voice rang out over the courtyard "Well done boy." William looked up to the balcony and saw his Father beside Lord Eddard "Reminds me of our days in the vale." It was then that Joffery swaggered onto the courtyard and demanded a matching, Jon as the only rested one stood against him and had him down in thirty seconds flat, _Joffery was never a great fighter_ thought William. Joffery looked sour and then turned to the Master of Arms "you there, I want to fight with real steel, not these wooden swords." William was confused until he looked up on the balcony and saw Ladies Sansa, Margaery and Arya watching, _he wants to show off, I'll fix that_. William stood up and turned to his brother laughing "You think you can fight with real steel brother, you just got trounced by Jon here and you have never won a sword fight in your life or fought in a tourney so I ask on what basis you are even capable of fighting with live steel?" Joffery gave William a look of absolute venom and stalked off.

* * *

It was at the feast that night that King Robert announced that Eddard Stark would become Hand of the King, the Lady Sansa would marry Prince Joffery and that they were leaving in a weeks' time back to Kings Landing, all William could think about however was his and Margaery's approaching wedding. William wandered out on to the training courtyard on the second last day before they had to leave to practice his archery, he had been practicing for a good while when he heard the sound of puffing, turning around he could not see it until he looked up at one of the towers and saw young Bran Stark climbing it William shouted to him "Bran, you had better get down, I know your mother doesn't like you climbing." Bran looked down at William sheepishly "Come down here and practice archery with me, I could use the company." Bran and William practiced for nearly an hour; it was more William taught Bran different techniques and Bran practiced them, little did the two of them know that they were being watched.

Robert stood beside Eddard watching William teach young Bran; Robert spoke quietly to Eddard so as to not disturb the pair "When we return to Kings Landing we will begin preparations for William's wedding, I expect you to oversee them."

Eddard replied "Of course Your Grace."

Robert continued "Renly intends to send William south to take over as Castellan of Storms End as it will be his future seat, I am going to send Tommen with him, William will take him as a fosterling and perhaps a squire, your son Bran can go with them, like you and I did to Jon Arryn."

Eddard paused to think on it, "Perhaps, we will wait and see, not the worst idea looking at them now" as Eddard motioned to the scene below them where William was helping correct Bran's footing.

Robert paused "When that boy is married I am going to appoint him to the small council, Master of Horse, he is smart that boy, he's got the strength of a Baratheon and the Brains of a Lannister, he would have been a great king, were he only born first."

Eddard turned to Robert "It's not too late you know, you can name him your heir if you wish."

Robert laughed quietly "Tywin Lannister would call in his debts; Joffery is under Cersei's control and she would be furious, she'd probably have William killed."

Eddard spoke to Robert with all seriousness "Surely she would not kill her own flesh and blood?"

Robert looked at Eddard grimly "That woman sees William as the symbol of this failed marriage, looks like me, is better than her first born and my favourite, a threat to her sons' throne, she would kill him to save her power, there is nothing that woman craves more."

Robert and Eddard stood in silence watching William and Bran for a while before they headed off.

* * *

The day had finally come for their departure from Winterfell, William stood in the entrance yard as the many carriages and horses were being mounted up, William had once again been ordered to lead the rear guard in the now much bigger group, with the addition of the two hundred stark guardsmen and stark household the party was so much bigger. Tommen and Bran approached William as he began to lead Shadow out of the stables by his harness; Bran spoke excitedly "The King says we can ride with you in the rear guard."

William chortled "All right then, get your stuff together and mount up." William watched the two boys sprint off to get ready as he continued preparing his saddle, as he tied the last strap he saw Margaery approaching with Lady Sansa, Margaery walked straight up to him and kissed him on the check and said "are you ready to lead the guard my prince?"

William grinned cheekily "I am ready to guard your gorgeous behind with my entire strength milady." William laughed at how scandalised Sansa was at his comment and decided to make it worse by reaching out and pinching Margaery's bottom "and what a nice ass it is." William laughed more at the slap to the shoulder he received from Margaery that had absolutely no effect due to his armour. He looked at the Lady Sansa who seemed highly shocked at their behaviour. "Lady Sansa were you never taught of the art of flirting?" Sansa spluttered and William walked up to her and took her hand pressing his lips to the back of it, Sansa blushed profusely making William laugh more, he turned to Margaery "I think we have shocked the Lady Sansa into silence." Margaery laughed as Sansa murmured something under her breath, William looked over toward the Wheelhouse "You had best get to the wheelhouse; my mother is not one for patience."

William watched them walk off to the wheelhouse as Bran and Tommen lead their mules toward him William looked around realising it was time to go and hauled himself up onto Shadow and looked down at the two boys below him as they looked up at him with awe, _I supposed seeing a six foot two man who grows taller by the moons on a giant black stallion in polished plate is somewhat awe inspiring_ "Tommen, pass up my helm would you." Tommen handed William the helm, William slammed the helm down onto his head and grabbed both the antlers to straighten it up before he drew his sword and reared up shadow much to the excitement of the two boys. He saw the party beginning to roll out and turned back to see Lady Stark saying her last goodbye's to Bran, William turned to his Uncle Tyrion who had decided he had wanted to visit the Wall "enjoy the wall uncle, I'm sure mother hopes you freeze to death."

"You are too kind nephew, enjoy your mothers company, I certainly don't" Replied Tyrion.

William chortled, "Good luck at the Wall Jon Snow, Benjen" he said nodding to them both

"Good luck to you as well milord" said Jon

William looked over to Robb "Winterfell is yours Lord Robb; I do hope I see you again" Robb nodded curtly.

William finally looked over to Lady Catelyn and nodded his head politely, to which she replied the same in return. William turned and signalled the guardsmen to move out, _homeward bound _ William thought, _Wedding bound _and a smile crossed his face as he rode over the Winterfell drawbridge.

* * *

Authors Note: so another chapter ends, the next one is probably going to be a monster so it may be a while, either way leave reviews with your thoughts, they're the things that keep this story going, the more there are the better.


End file.
